Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks (film)
thumb|Officiele Filmposter 'Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks ' (oorspronkelijke titel: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix) is de vijfde Harry-Potterfilm, gebaseerd op het gelijknamige boek van de Britse schrijfster J.K. Rowling. De film ging in de meeste landen (waaronder Nederland en België) in première op 11 juli 2007. In Groot-Brittannië ging de film op vrijdag 13 juli in première. De film werd geregisseerd door David Yates, een op het Europese vasteland tot dan toe vrij onbekende regisseur. Het script werd geschreven door Michael Goldenberg. De themamuziek van John Williams werd opnieuw gebruikt en aangevuld met muziek van Nicholas Hooper. De film kreeg een PG-waarschuwing mee, wat betekent dat ouders wordt aangeraden met hun kinderen mee te kijken. In Nederland kreeg de film een 12+-rating. Het verhaal Harry heeft aan het einde van het vorig schooljaar Voldemortzien terugkeren. Cornelis Droebel, de Minister van Toverkunst, gelooft hem echter niet en ontkent het hele verhaal om onrust binnen de tovenaarsgemeenschap te voorkomen. Albus Perkamentus (die Harry wel gelooft) en Harry zijn hierdoor "persona non grata" en worden op alle mogelijke manieren zwartgemaakt. Harry's geestelijke gezondheid wordt in twijfel getrokken door de Ochtendprofeet en Perkamentus wordt afgezet als hoofd van de Wikenweegschaar (de tovenaarsrechtbank). Door alle negatieve publiciteit die Harry krijgt, wordt hij ook door veel klas- en schoolgenoten niet geloofd en gemeden. Tijdens de schoolvakantie wordt hij in zijn woonplaats Klein Zanikem aangevallen door twee Dementors. Zijn neef Dirk Duffeling, die erbij was, lijkt er gek van geworden te zijn en omdat Harry toverde in het bijzijn van een Dreuzel terwijl hij nog minderjarig was, moet hij voorkomen voor de Wikenweegschaar die wordt voorgezeten door de Minister van Toverkunst. Hij wordt uiteindelijk vrijgesproken door tussenkomst van Perkamentus die Harry's buurvrouw, Mevrouw Vaals, heeft opgeroepen als getuige. Halverwege de schoolvakantie, en nog voor de rechtszitting, wordt Harry opgehaald door de Orde van de Feniks. Zij nemen hem mee naar het hoofdkwartier waar hij zijn vrienden en peetoom Sirius Zwarts weer terug ziet. Perkamentus heeft de Orde van de Feniks weer bijeengeroepen om tegenstand te bieden aan Voldemort. Sirius Zwarts heeft zijn huis aan het Grimboudplein in Londen beschikbaar gesteld aan de Orde. Voor het begin van het schooljaar wordt Harry door de leden van de Orde opgehaald en naar het Grimboudplein gebracht. Daar begint Harry te dromen over een mysterieuze lange gang met een zwarte deur aan het eind, deze dromen blijven terugkeren. Droebel heeft, om invloed te kunnen uitoefenen op Zweinstein, zijn ondersecretaris Dorothea Omber aangesteld als lerares Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten. Wanneer Harry, Ron en Hermelien weer naar school gaan krijgen ze les van haar. Alle leerlingen hebben onmiddellijk een hekel aan haar. Al na korte tijd wordt Omber door Droebel benoemd tot "Hoog-Inquisiteur", en mag ze de schoolregels vaststellen en aanpassen. Zo maakt ze zichzelf steeds belangrijker op Zweinstein, en ontneemt ze de leerlingen alle plezierigheden. Omber geeft de leerlingen ook geen praktijkles meer, maar onderwijst slechts (door het Ministerie goedgekeurde) magische verdedigingstheorie. Om toch nog praktijkles in Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten te krijgen komt Hermelien met het idee om dan maar het heft in eigen handen te nemen, en zo wordt de Strijders van Perkamentus opgericht, een groep van studenten die onder leiding van Harry magisch verweer leert. Zodra Omber er hoogte van krijgt dat er een "buitenschoolse" vereniging is opgericht, vaardigt ze een nieuw decreet uit, waarin ze stelt dat alle verenigingen worden opgeheven. Vanaf dat moment is dus de "SVP" een illegale vereniging. De leerlingen zetten echter door en vinden in de school een ruimte (de Kamer van Hoge Nood genoemd, in de film wordt deze ruimte onbedoeld gevonden door Marcel Lubbermans) die alleen maar te vinden is wanneer je ècht heel hard iets nodig hebt. Hier komen de leerlingen samen. Harry's dromen over de lange gang blijven doorgaan, ook al krijgt hij inmiddels van Professor Sneep les in Occlumentie, een techniek die je leert te verdedigen tegen indringers in je geest. Het vermoeden bestaat namelijk dat Voldemort door begint te krijgen dat hij Harry's geest kan beïnvloeden, en hiervan misbruik zal gaan maken. Harry blijkt echter helemaal niet goed te zijn in Occlumentie (of Sneep onderwijst het hem niet goed, dit wordt zowel in het boek als in de film in het midden gelaten). Op een nacht vlak voor Kerst "droomt" Harry dat Arthur Wemel, Ron's vader, de wacht houdt voor de mysterieuze deur en wordt gebeten door Nagini, de slang van Voldemort. Ron, die ziet dat Harry een nachtmerrie heeft, waarschuwt Professor Anderling. Perkamentus zorgt er vervolgens voor dat Arthur Wemel wordt gezocht (en gevonden), en hij blijkt inderdaad door een slang gebeten en zwaar gewond te zijn. Alle Wemels en Harry en Hermelien worden per ViaVia naar het Grimboudplein gestuurd, waar ook Arthur Wemel naartoe komt nadat hij uit het ziekenhuis is ontslagen. Harry krijgt tegen het einde van het schooljaar opnieuw een soort visioen waarin hij ziet dat Sirius Zwarts door Voldemort gevangen wordt gehouden in de ruimte waar Harry al zo lang over droomt, en waarvan hij inmiddels beseft dat het het gebouw van het Ministerie van Toverkunst is. Harry wil Sirius alleen gaan redden maar enkele leden van de SVP (Marcel, Loena Leeflang, Ginny Wemel, Ron en Hermelien) staan erop hem te vergezellen. Wanneer ze aankomen in het gebouw van het Ministerie gaan ze naar beneden, naar het Département van Mystificaties, en treffen daar een lege ruimte aan. Zwarts noch Voldemort is er te vinden. Voldemort blijkt Harry in de val te hebben gelokt, en een aantal Dooddoeners gaat in gevecht met Harry en probeert hem te doden. Tijdens het gevecht worden de leden van de SVP geassisteerd door de Orde van de Feniks. Bellatrix van Detta, een Dooddoener, vecht tegen Sirius en doodt hem. Harry is woedend en rent haar achterna naar het Atrium, waar ze Voldemort zelf tegen het lijf lopen. Op het moment dat Voldemort Harry wil doden komt Perkamentus binnen en gaat met Voldemort in gevecht. Perkamentus, de enige tovenaar waar Voldemort bang voor is, weet Voldemort af te weren en Voldemort vlucht, maar niet voordat Cornelis Droebel nog een glimp van hem opvangt. Nu beseft ook het Ministerie dat Voldemort teruggekeerd is, en Harry en Perkamentus worden gerehabiliteerd. Weer terug op school praten Perkamentus en Harry over de Profetie die Voldemort zo graag wilde hebben, en waarvoor hij Harry naar het Département van Mystificaties had gelokt. De Profetie blijkt te vertellen dat "de één kan niet voortleven als de ander niet dood is", hetgeen betekent dat Harry Voldemort zal moeten doden, of andersom. Harry beseft dat hij zal moeten doden, of zelf zal worden gedood. Maar hij heeft ten minste een doel om te vechten, zegt hij tegen zijn vrienden op weg naar de Zweinsteinexpress. Rolverdeling Indien van toepassing is ook de oorspronkelijke Engelse naam van het personage aangegeven. |- align=left |align=left|Daniel Radcliffe||align=left|Harry Potter |- align=left |align=left|Emma Watson||align=left|Hermelien Griffel / Hermione Granger |- align=left |align=left|Rupert Grint||align=left|Ron Wemel / Ron Weasley |- align=left |align=left|Robbie Coltrane||align=left|Rubeus Hagrid |- align=left |align=left|Evanna Lynch||align=left|Loena Leeflang / Luna Lovegood |- align=left |align=left|Matthew Lewis||align=left|Marcel Lubbermans / Neville Longbottom |- align=left |align=left|Tom Felton||align=left|Draco Malfidus / Draco Malfoy |- align=left |align=left|Michael Gambon||align=left|Albus Perkamentus / Albus Dumbledore |- align=left |align=left|Ralph Fiennes||align=left|Heer Voldemort / Lord Voldemort |- align=left |align=left|Alan Rickman/Alec Hopkins||align=left|Severus Sneep / Severus Snape |- align=left |align=left|Imelda Staunton||align=left|Dorothea Omber / Dolores Umbridge |- align=left |align=left|Gary Oldman||align=left|Sirius Zwarts / Sirius Black |- align=left |align=left|Helena Bonham Carter||align=left|Bellatrix van Detta / Bellatrix Lestrange |- align=left |align=left|Jason Isaacs||align=left|Lucius Malfidus / Lucius Malfoy |- align=left |align=left|David Thewlis||align=left|Remus Lupos / Remus Lupin |- align=left |align=left|Natalia Tena||align=left|Nymphadora Tops / Nymphadora Tonks |- align=left |align=left|Brendan Gleeson||align=left|Alastor Dolleman / Dwaaloog Dolleman /Alastor Moody / Mad Eye Moody |- align=left |align=left|George Harris||align=left|Romeo Wolkenveldt / Kingsley Shacklebolt |- align=left |align=left|Oliver Phelps||align=left|George Wemel / George Weasley |- align=left |align=left|James Phelps||align=left|Fred Wemel / Fred Weasley |- align=left |align=left|Julie Walters||align=left|Molly Wemel / Molly Weasley |- align=left |align=left|Mark Williams||align=left|Arthur Wemel / Arthur Weasley |- align=left |align=left|Bonnie Wright||align=left|Ginny Wemel / Ginny Weasley |- align=left |align=left|William Melling||align=left|Nigel /Nigel |- align=left |} Achtergrond Productie De meeste opnamen werden opnieuw in de Leavesden Studios gedaan. Onder meer de enorme ruimtes van het Atrium en het Département van Mystificaties werden daar gebouwd, de grootste sets ooit in de geschiedenis van de Potter-films. Ook de sets van het Grimboudplein en de Ligusterlaan (waar Harry woont) werden in de Leavesden Studios gebouwd. De buitenopnames vonden op diverse locaties plaats, waaronder Londen en Schotland. Voor de film waren 1400 shots met visuele effecten nodig. Meer dan 950 hiervan werden verzorgd door Double Negative. Verschillen met het boek Net als bij de voorgaande film moest het verhaal van het boek voor de verfilming worden teruggesnoeid naar puur de primaire verhaallijn. Michael Goldenberg had de taak dit te doen. Volgens de producers wilde J.K. Rowling gewoon een goede film zien, en gaf ze toestemming om hiervoor verschillende zaken in het verhaal aan te passen. Een van de wijzigingen die Goldenberg noodgedwongen moest aanbrengen, maar waar hij zelf het meest tegenop zag, was het weglaten van de sport zwerkbal uit de film. Niet alleen omdat alle voorgaande films een subplot hadden rondom zwerkbal, maar ook omdat in het boek Ron’s personage duidelijk een karakterontwikkeling doormaakt terwijl hij zich voor het zwerkbalteam probeert te classificeren. Veel personages zijn niet in de film verwerkt, zoals Rita Pulpers. Ook Knijster dreigde weg te worden gelaten, maar Rowling stond erop dat hij een rol in de film zou krijgen. Zijn rol in de film is duidelijk kleiner dan in het boek. Prijzen en nominaties De film werd genomineerd voor in totaal 39 prijzen, waarvan hij er 10 won: 2007: * De Sierra Award voor Best Art Direction * Drie National Movie Awards: ** Best Family ** Best Performance by a Female (Emma Watson) ** Best Performance by a Male (Daniel Radcliffe) * De Teen Choice Award voor Choice Summer Movie - Drama/Action Adventure 2008: * De Empire Award voor beste regisseur * De Audience Award voor beste film bij de European Film Awards * De Golden Trailer Award voor beste familie/animatie * De People's Choice Award voor Favorite Movie Drama * De VES Award voor Outstanding Special Effects in a Motion Picture. Filmposters 334px-Harry Potter and The Order of the Phoenix.jpg 309px-20071009162722 harry potter and the order of the phoenix 2.jpg 310px-821480846 dabc822f24.jpg 310px-Pienix poster.JPG 329px-40913.jpg 310px-Harrypotter5character2.jpg 309px-Harry potter and the order of the phoenix 2007 90 poster.jpg 309px-2007-harry potter and the order of the phoenix-8.jpg 334px-Harry-potter-and-the-order-of-the-phoenix.jpg 335px-Harry potter and the order of the phoenix.jpg 334px-HPposter9.jpg Galerij Groemp.gif Departementvanmystificatie.jpg Svp.jpg SVP.jpg SVP tijdes.jpg Grimboudplein 12.jpg Siriusandharry.jpg Romeo.jpg Omber2.png Tops xxx.jpg Remus OOTP.jpg Draco2hp5.png Dracohp5.png Harry Kleinste Kamer.jpg Albus Dumbledore and Bellatrix Lestrange (Order of the Phoenix movie).jpg Lord Voldemort.jpg Voldemortfilm.jpg Terzieler Loena Harry.jpg Hermelien wand.jpg Harry's profetie.jpg Fudge Lucius.jpg HarryChoDA.jpg Patil tweeling SVP.jpg Hagridtalk.jpg Vtzkkamer.jpg Externe links * Officiële WB Harry Potter website, met trailers en links * Officiële WB Order of the Phoenix website Bron Deze pagina is een (deelse) kopie van Wizardzone pl:Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (film) Categorie:Films Categorie:Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks